Vs. Shieldon
Vs. Shieldon is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 8/11/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta travel along a mountain pass. They are transversing along a trail going along the lower mountains of the mountain chain. Suddenly, one of Ian’s Pokéballs opens up, Riolu shuddering in pain as it holds its black appendages. Riolu: (In distress) Rio! Rio! Ian: Riolu? Ian stops, the group stopping as well. Piplup puffs up slightly as Ian bends down, patting Riolu’s head. Ian: What’s wrong? Is it like with Zoey? Someone in pain? Riolu: (Shaking its head) Rio, rio. An explosion occurs in the distance, catching all of their attention. It is deeper into the mountains, in an open plateau area. Ian: That the source? Riolu: (Shaking) Rio. Ian: Staravia, come out! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Ian: Scout that explosion area and come back! Staravia flies off ahead, as Ian runs along the trail. Piplup holds on tightly to Ian’s shoulder, as Riolu runs alongside him. The others run to follow, Dawn spurring Ponyta on. Crystal: What do we think this is? A battle? Conway: Whatever it is, it overwhelmed Riolu’s sense of aura. We’re dealing with either a lot of Pokémon in battle, or a lot of living beings in pain. A group of men wearing grey tactical outfits with vests and cargo pants lead an army of Golbat and Skarmory, which are swarming the area. A male Staraptor flies through with Aerial Ace as he strikes the Golbat, while an Electivire fires a Thunder attack to tear through the Skarmory. Gary: Staraptor! Veer off! Protect the Shieldon! Staraptor leans to the side to circle around the Golbat, when a Crobat flies through and strikes him with Cross Poison. Gary scowls as he faces Voss, a heavier member of the assailants. Voss: If you can’t even stop us, you’ve got no chance against our boss. Gary: Heh. Looks like I’ve got to get a bit more proactive. Electivire, use Thunder! And Staraptor, use Brave Bird! Electivire uses Thunder, blasting through the Skarmory. The Skarmory and Golbat release Air Slashes, as Electivire raises a pink barrier for Light Screen. Staraptor is surrounded in a fiery aura, which breaks into an aura of blue energy. The two are hit by Air Slashes, Light Screen resisting it. Staraptor plows through the Golbat, defeating several of them. Staraptor stalls in midair as he suffers from recoil, as Crobat appears in front of it. Voss: Cross Poison! Crobat goes for Cross Poison, when Staravia flies through, striking Crobat with Aerial Ace. Voss: What?! Ian: Gary! Gary turns, seeing Ian and the others running towards him. Gary forces a laugh. Gary: Knowing how much you love to get yourself right in a mess, I’d say you got here at just the right time! Conway: Gary! I thought you were on assignment guarding Pokémon on a migration path! Gary: I am! But these guys separated me from them. And there’s at least one more. The big boss. Conway: We’ll hold the fort here. You and Ian go after him. Gary: Ha! Leaving it to you? That’s a laugh! But no time to argue. Electivire, let’s move it! Staraptor, plow through them and follow! Ian: Staravia, you back Staraptor up! Dawn: Oh, do we really have to get involved in another skirmish like this?! Conway: I would appreciate the help. I do not think I can handle all of these on my own. Crystal: Well you have my help for sure! Pachirisu! Misdreavus! Crystal throws her Pokéballs, choosing Pachirisu and Misdreavus. Pachirisu: Chippa Chi! Misdreavus: Miss! Dawn: Oh, fine! Dawn dismounts Ponyta. Conway opens a Pokéball, choosing Slowking. Conway: Confusion! Crystal: Discharge! Psywave! Dawn: Ember! Slowking releases a wave of Confusion, stalling several Golbat and Skarmory. Pachirisu fires Discharge, striking several of them. Misdreavus fires multi-colored energy rings from its necklace as Ponyta shoots off Ember. Staraptor and Staravia use Aerial Ace to plow through Crobat, as Piplup and Electivire fire Bubble Beam and Thunder to keep Skarmory from approaching Ian, Gary and Riolu as they run off. Ian: Like old times, huh? Gary: You sure those guys can handle the grunts?! Conway is decent enough to hold his own, but those grunts are as strong as the Team Rocket executives! Ian: They’ll be fine. What are we protecting? Gary: A group of Shieldon. Thought to be extinct, there’s a herd that lives here in the mountains that I’ve been studying and protecting. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, looking them up. Pokédex: Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. A Pokémon that lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its facial hide is extremely hard. Ian: Have anything protecting them? Gary: Yeah. One of my aces. Gary’s Umbreon leads six Shieldon up a narrow mountain pass, one of the younger ones trailing behind in the back. Umbreon turns around, barking at them. Umbreon: Umbreon! Um! Um! A dark magenta Hyper Beam attack crashes into Umbreon from the side, cratering the wall to its side and destroying the pathway under its feet. The Shieldon come to a halt, as Umbreon falls through the hole. A silk blob shoots down from above, which expands out into a net shape that sticks the Shieldon in place. A woman riding a Salamence descends, as her Ariados is climbing on the mountain wall. The woman is wearing a purple and black coat that is split towards the bottom, revealing maroon clothes underneath. She has short silver hair, wearing a visor and has a cannon like device on her left wrist. J: And I was told this assistant of Professor Rowan’s was strong. He’s as much of a chump change as the rest of them. Gary: Wanna bet?! A Thunder attack flies past, Salamence flying backwards to dodge. J looks down, seeing Ian, Piplup, Riolu, Gary and Electivire joining them. Staraptor flies at Salamence with Brave Bird, while Staravia follows with Aerial Ace. J: Nice try. Salamence pulls up, dodging Brave Bird. Staravia’s Aerial Ace strikes Salamence, as he keeps flying past. Salamence grumbles a bit, but is unharmed. J: Toxic Thread. Ariados climbs down the rock wall, being at level of Staraptor's and Staravia’s flight path as the two fly straight at it. Ariados spews a purple colored thread, ensnaring the two of them. They are wrapped together, as the poison covering seeps into the two, poisoning them. The two fall towards the ground, when Umbreon leaps out of the rock rubble to catch them. Umbreon lands, but its legs give out and it falls over. J: Hyper Beam! Gary: Light Screen! Ian: Whirlpool! Electivire forms Light Screen, as Piplup glows blueish white, forming a Whirpool of water out in front of them to form a shield. Salamence fires Hyper Beam, shattering Whirlpool and blasting them back, despite the Light Screen. They are all down on the ground, as Riolu curls up into a ball, overwhelmed by the aura. Salamence lowers to their level, as J lifts her visor to look at Riolu. J: A Riolu. Very rare. Will fetch a high price, either with my current employer or another client. Ian: (Sitting up) What’d you say? J points her left arm at Riolu, the cannon charging. It fires a golden energy beam, as Riolu is hit, being petrified into a golden statue. A large airship becomes visible in the air, as a floating dish plate comes down. The plate scoops Riolu up, forming a case around it. The case flies back up towards the airship. Ian: (Terrified) Riolu! J: Now. For the main target. Salamence roars as it flies back up the mountain pass, at the six Shieldon stuck in the Sticky Web. She points her cannon at one of them, firing it and petrifying the youngest Shieldon, the web being severed around it. A case plate floats down, scooping it up and taking it towards the airship. J returns Ariados, as Salamence flies back towards the ship. Ian stands up, his anger rising. Piplup is chirping angrily too. Piplup: Piplup! Lup lup Piplup! Ian: This isn’t over. You got anything that can throw us up there? Gary: Are you serious?! Ian: I’ve done that once before. Gary: I forgot how crazy you are. Before we go to such drastic measures, I’ve got one that’s a little more, controllable. Gary returns Electivire, Staraptor and Umbreon, as Ian returns Piplup and Staravia. Gary then opens a Pokéball, choosing Blastoise. Blastoise: Blastoise! Ian: I see where this is going. Gary: Little less crazy. Though not by much. Blastoise! You’re going to use Hydro Pump to propel us after that ship! Blastoise: Blast! Ian and Gary get on Blastoise’s back, getting the best grip that they can. Blastoise points its cannons at the ground, and fires Hydro Pump, shooting up into the air at an angle. Voss leads the other poachers onto transport pads, which take them back to the airship. Crobat fires Sludge Bomb, which Slowking blocks with Protect. The poachers all retreat. Ponyta is exhausted, while the other Pokémon pant heavily. Dawn: Oh, my poor Ponyta! Conway: I don’t like this. They retreated too easily. Crystal: Look! Up there! The group looks up, seeing Blastoise propelling through the air. Dawn: My Arceus! Is that… Conway: (Tilting glasses) Ian and Gary. Two peas in a pod. J makes it back to the bridge of the ship, sitting in the captain’s chair. J: Send a message to our client. Tell them we have the Shieldon. Poacher 1: Right away. Voss: Sir! Two of those kids are approaching the ship! J: Then deal with it. Voss bows, as he leads a squadron of poachers. J opens two Pokéballs, choosing Ariados and Drapion. Ariados: Ari! Drapion: Dra! J: Patrol the halls. Take out any intruders. Ian and Gary struggle to hold on, as Blastoise is on a fast approach to the ship. Ian: (Through the wind) HOW DO WE BREAK THE HULL?! Gary: NO PROBLEM! BLASTOISE! INCREASE THE VELOCITY WITH HYDRO CANNON! Blastoise stops Hydro Pump, as two spheres of water form in the cannons. Blastoise shoots them, rocketing backwards at a blinding speed. Blastoise strikes and breaks through the hull of the airship, making it into a hallway. Blastoise’s butt craters the wall, as Ian and Gary drop off its back. Blastoise is disoriented and exhausted. Gary: Nice work, Blastoise. Take a good long rest. Gary returns Blastoise, as the two stand up. Ian: A Hydro Cannon, huh? Gary: Can’t be weak on this job. I think today proves that. It’ll take forever to search the ship. Ian: Won’t take that long. Ian closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Gary stares at him impatiently, when a group of poachers approach. Gary: Whatever you’re doing, do it faster! Magmortar! Use Lava Plume! Gary chooses Magmortar, releasing a wave of ash and fire, it blasting through the poachers. Ian opens his eyes. Ian: That way. Ian takes off running, as Gary and Magmortar follow after him as they step over the downed poachers. Gary: So, how you doing that? Ian: Riolu is a newborn, and has difficulty regulating its aura. I can sense it, even though it’s a, (baffled) statue. Gary: Yeah, that surprised me too. We can’t waste anymore time! Drapion appears in the hallway, cutting off their path. Gary: Find another way. Ian nods, as Magmortar takes a battle stance. Magmortar: Magmortar. Gary: Lava Plume! Magmortar releases Lava Plume, as Drapion charges it with Cross Poison. Ariados has formed a Spider Web, sealing off the hallway as it releases a swarm of dark blue energy insects that swarm along the ground. Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the Infestation, though it does nothing to stop Infestation from trapping Ian and Piplup by their feet. Ian: Piplup! Use Bide! Piplup goes into a fetal position as he takes damage from Infestation, glowing with a red aura. Piplup’s aura glows white, as it fires a white energy blast down the hall, blasting through Ariados. The Infestation and Spider Web fade, as Ian and Piplup keep going. Ian opens a door, finding a room with the petrified Riolu, Shieldon, a Monferno and a Teddiursa. Ian: Her most recent stash. How do we free them? Ian and Piplup go over, Ian tapping on the glass. Piplup pounds on the console, tearing up at seeing Riolu as a statue. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup slips and moves a handle on the case, Riolu becoming partially free. Riolu howls, catching Ian’s attention. Ian: Piplup! Do that again! Piplup: Pip? Piplup pushes the handle all the way, as Riolu is freed and the case fades away. Riolu gets up, as Piplup hugs it frantically. Riolu is startled. Ian goes over, freeing Shieldon. Shieldon: Shi? Ian: Hey there. Gary is on his way. Shieldon: Shield! The sound of groaning metal occurs, as the hatch unlocks, the room dropping from the airship. Vines shoot out and grab everything in the room, as they all hang suspended in the air. Gary and Tangrowth are hanging from the doorway, struggling to hold on. Ian: Nice catch! Gary: Just worry about getting out of here! Voss speaks to J on the bridge. Voss: Was it really alright to just drop the cargo? J: Our client notified us that they are seeking an alternative, cheaper choice in obtaining those Pokémon. They have, however, offered a job worth more than all of those combined. So it is a mutually beneficial arrangement. Set the course for preparations. The airship begins flying off, as Gary and Tangrowth struggle to hang on in the doorway. They pass by a small hill, where Conway and Slowking are waiting. Ian: There’s our way out! Gary, drop! Gary: Oh, you’re kidding me! Tangrowth, release! Tangrowth lets go, as they all fall through the air. Conway: That’s our cue! Slowking, Confusion! Slowking uses Confusion, catching all of them and gently lowers them down. They then watch as the airship flies off. End Scene The Shieldon are happy to be reunited, playing with each other before moving on. Gary stands with the others. Gary: So you’re Dawn Berlitz, huh? I’m Gary. I was supposed to be the one escorting you around Sinnoh. Dawn: Oh, really? Gary: Yeah. I took on this assignment before yours came up, otherwise you would’ve had Professor Rowan’s strongest assistant to escort you. Conway: Oh, you’re the strongest?! Dawn: (Clears throat) As much as I appreciate your desire for assisting me, I am content with Conway’s services. Gary: Fair enough. Ian: That poacher gave up too easily. Gary: Agreed. Something must’ve come up. If she fought us seriously, we might’ve lost. Ian: Might’ve. Shieldon: Shield! Shield! Gary looks down at his leg, Shieldon rubbing up against it. Gary: Shieldon! You’re supposed to be going off with the rest of the pack! You’re almost home and hidden! Ian: It looks like Shieldon has taken a shining to you. Gary: Really? You wanna come with me? Shieldon: Shield! Gary: Alright then. Gary drops a Pokéball onto Shieldon, it getting sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shakes then locks. Gary: I caught, a Shieldon. Ian: Gary, it was good to see you again. Gary: Surprisingly, it was good to see you too. We should do this again when there aren’t bounty hunters coming after one of us. Main Events * Gary returns in the main series. * Gary's Staraptor makes its main series debut, revealing he knows Brave Bird. * Hunter J and her henchmen are introduced. * Gary's Blastoise reveals it knows Hydro Cannon. * Gary catches a Shieldon. Characters * Ian * Gary * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz Villains * Hunter J * Voss * Hunter J's henchmen Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Staraptor (Gary's) * Electivire (Gary's) * Umbreon (Gary's) * Blastoise (Gary's) * Magmortar (Gary's) * Tangrowth (Gary's) * Shieldon (Gary's, newly caught) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Ariados (Hunter J's) * Drapion (Hunter J's) * Crobat (Voss') * Golbat (henchmens', several) * Skarmory (henchmens', several) * Shieldon (x5, wild) * Monferno (statue) * Teddiursa (statue) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Ill-Will Hunting! * Gary returns and finishes the migratory route with the Shieldon. * This is the first time Gary's Blastoise has appeared outside a major tournament or battling Ian. * Hunter J is to be the most reoccurring villain of the bounty hunter arc. * J's Ariados using Toxic Thread is the first Pokémon to use a Gen VII move in this series. * This episode reveals that Piplup is a little jealous of Riolu for getting the attention, but deeply cares about it showing how distressed he got when Riolu was captured. * The other Pokémon species that were trapped in statues, will serve a role in the plot for the bounty hunter arc later on. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc